


Dean Captured

by Isalen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hurt Dean, Shapeshifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isalen/pseuds/Isalen
Summary: Dean's been captured by some kind of shape-shifter. Fanart :)





	Dean Captured

So I got this image in my head and couldn't get it out. If anyone feels like writing a fic to go with this that would be awesome :)


End file.
